


Small World

by TideInTheAffairsOfMen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideInTheAffairsOfMen/pseuds/TideInTheAffairsOfMen
Summary: Alex and Maggie have been dating for almost two months after meeting while working a case together. Maggie has not met Supergirl but she has met Kara Danvers. Except Alex had yet to introduce Maggie to Kara.Basically Kara has been annoying Maggie at crime scenes insisting on a statement without knowing that it is actually her sister's girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing Supergirl Fanfic so I hope it goes okay. This idea had been stuck in my head so I just ran with it.
> 
> I'm gonna try write some more Detective Danvers so if you have a prompt send it to my tumblr:  
> TideInTheAffairsOfMen

" Have I ever told you that I hate that you work for a secret government agency?" Maggie states as she cuddles closer to Alex.

They were suppose to go out on a date tonight but it had been a long day so they opted for a night in at Alex's apartment with pizza and wine instead. Neither of them were complaining.

" Is this because you can't tell all your friends how badass your girlfriend is?" Alex jokes.

" No, they already think you're badass ever since you floored Tommy at the gym the first time you met them. They still don't understand how a bioengineer can be that strong." Maggie chuckles thinking back to the memory. She didn't plan on Alex meeting her friends that day but they bumped into them at the gym and Tommy just had to challenge Alex. Obviously the agent wasn't going to back down and quickly embarrassed him.

" Well then why do you hate me working at the DEO?" Alex asked now curious for the answer. Was it annoying Maggie that she couldn't tell her friends and family what her girlfriend actually did for a living and how they really met?

" You don't have to deal with reporters. Like ever."

" That's it? Media?" Alex's asks surprised. She was expecting something a lot deeper than just dealing with media.

" You don't understand what it's like because you leave every crime scene before they get there!" Maggie sat up and glared at her girlfriend. 

"They never stop asking questions. Do you know how hard it is to explain half the shit I deal with to the media without revealing something?"

" Why do you think I leave early. I'm not getting dragged into that." Alex jokes.

Maggie once again glared at Alex. " There is this one girl from Catco who has been at every scene the past couple of weeks and she won't leave me alone!" Maggie exasperated.

" Well what's her name? You know my sister works there, I could get her to talk to whoever it is that's bothering you." Alex offered.

" I don't let it get far enough for her to tell me her name." Maggie states like it is something that should've been obvious to Alex. " And speaking of your sister, when am I going to get to meet her?" Maggie asks slowly. She knew this had been an uncomfortable subject to Alex. She had yet to come out to her family never mind tell them she has a girlfriend.

" Maggie." Alex warned. She was hoping this topic wouldn't come up again anytime soon.

" I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you but you talk about her so much and I know you two are very close. I just want to meet the person who is so important to my girlfriend." Maggie said softly. She didn't want this to turn into an argument.

Alex sighed and nodded. " I just need a little more time. I don't want to do it all at once. I want to come out to her and then introduce you. Please don't think this has anything to do with you Mags, I lo-like being with you."

Maggie knew she wasn't going to get any further with this tonight so conceded into cuddling back into Alex and changing the subject.

\-----------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Maggie had to last deal with the persistent Catco reporter. She was hoping that streak would continue as she walked around her latest crime seen.

" What have we got Sawyer? Is it a case we should be interested in?" The familiar voice of Alex came from behind her. Maggie had become accustomed to Alex and Hank appearing at most of her crime scenes, they were actually later than expected as they were usually the first to arrive.

Before Maggie could even open her mouth Alex interrupted her. " Where's the body?" 

Maggie rolled her eyes. Obviously Alex was impatient and didn't bother waiting for Maggie to give the report.

" Well to answer both your questions Agent Danvers. Yes this a case you should interested in and there is no body. Just skin." Maggie stepped aside to reveal the human shaped layer of skin that lay on the ground. 

As Alex and Hank were inspecting the skin Maggie noticed a familiar face standing behind the police tape. " Jesus Christ not again." Maggie muttered.

Knowing this was the first time Alex had been at the scene when a reporter was present Maggie quickly pulled her aside and started dragging her over to where the Catco employee stood.

" Am I going to have to take out a restraining order aga-" Maggie was soon interrupted by a sunny voice.

" Hey Alex." The reporter waved with a stupid grin on her face.

" You two know each other?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. 

Alex wanted to slap herself. Of course Kara had been the reporter Maggie had been talking about. " Uh yea Detective Maggie Sawyer this is my sister Kara Danvers, aka annoying Catco reporter." 

Maggie chuckles. " Of course she is. I see the resemblance now, both of you are very persistent." Maggie smirked at Alex.

" I didn't know you knew Detective Sawyer or I would've asked you to make sure she was nice to me." Kara joked.

" Well I've um consulted on a few cases of hers so that's how I know her." Alex said awkwardly. " We should get back over there." Alex said dragging Maggie away before Kara could ask any more questions.

" So we only know each other from working on a few cases? It's not as if we've spent almost every night together in the past month." Maggie spat

" This wasn't the time or the place to tell her Mags and you know that." 

" Whatever Alex." Maggie sighed before storming off.

\-----------------------------------------------

Alex wasn't sure where she and Maggie stood. They haven't spoken since the crime scene earlier that day and for the first time this week Alex was alone in her apartment.

Alex was surprised how much different she felt since she had began dating Maggie. Usually Alex would crave a quiet night in by herself after a long day of work but now she just feels lonely.

When a knock came at the door Alex didn't expect anyone except some stranger with Chinese. She certainly wasn't expecting Maggie to be on the other side of the door when she opened it.

" Mags what are you doing here?" After the way they had left things Alex wasn't expecting to hear from Maggie for at least another day.

" I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot." Maggie said as she stepped in. " I shouldn't have said what I did earlier. I get that you are not ready to tell Kara. I was just being insecure about how serious you were about us." Maggie said while pacing back and forth.

" Maggie." Alex said trying to get the detective's attention but failing as she continued to ramble. " Mags." Alex shouted while grabbing Maggie's hand and pulling her close to her.

" I am so serious about us." Alex stated looking into Maggie's eyes. " You make me feel things I never have before and it scares the hell out of me." Alex admitted. " I'm afraid to tell Kara because once I do this all becomes so real and I'm afraid I will screw it up." 

" I won't let you screw it up. I love you Alex Danvers." Maggie says smiling and wrapping her arms around Alex's neck.

Alex can't help the goofy grin that falls in her face when she hears Maggie say that. " I love you too Maggie Sawyer." Alex said before pulling Maggie into a kiss.

The kiss soon got heated with Alex and Maggie taking up permanent residence on Alex's sofa. Maggie had quickly lost her jacket and was now on top of Alex who had her hands underneath Maggie's shirt.

" Hey Alex you gotta get that Detective to give me a sta- OH MY GOD." Both women heard Kara scream.

Unfortunately for Maggie the shock of Kara walking in on them caused Alex to push her off the sofa and fall to the floor.

" Hey Kara." Alex tried to say nonchalantly while fixing her shirt.

" Yea don't worry about me babe I'm fine." Maggie rolled her eyes at Alex as she picked herself up off the floor.

" Babe? Alex what is going on here?" Kara questioned finally stepping fully into the apartment.

" Fuck." Alex muttered before standing up and lacing her fingers with Maggie's. " I kinda failed to mention earlier that Maggie is also my girlfriend and I'm gay."

Kara stood there shocked. " How long?"

" Well my whole life." Alex joked but Maggie quickly nudged her. " We've been dating for almost two months." 

" TWO MONTHS!" Kara exclaimed. " You've had a girlfriend for two months and didn't tell me? I told you about Cat after like two days!"

" No Winn told me about you and Cat after like two days. There's a difference."

" Why didn't you tell me? I'm your sister. We tell each other everything. You know I wouldn't care about you being gay when I'm Bi." Kara said with her voice getting softer.

" I was just afraid of the feelings I was having and telling you would make them real. I wanted to tell you so many times about Maggie in the last month but I kept chickening out." Alex admitted to her sister.

" You should never be afraid to tell me anything." Kara said before pulling both Maggie and Alex in for a hug. " I'm so happy right now, this means we can double date." Kara squealed excitedly and squeezing Alex and Maggie harder than she intended to.

" Sorry." Kara mumbled as she let go. " I sometimes forget my own strength." Kara laughs before realising Maggie probably doesn't know her secret.

This was going to be a long night of explaining and story telling for Alex.


End file.
